El erotismo de los 5 sentidos
by PPBKAI
Summary: 5 fics de corte erótico independientes entre ellos que tratan de mostrar que solo con uno de nuestros sentidos podemos sucumbir al deseo sin necesidad del placer carnal esta vez no hay lemmon, rarísimo en mi . quincenal. TERMINADO
1. TACTO

**EL EROTISMO DE LOS 5 SENTIDOS EL EROTISMO DE LOS 5 SENTIDOS**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

**Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados a sus personajes**

**Summary: 5 fics de corte erótico independientes entre ellos que tratan de mostrar que solo con uno de nuestros sentidos podemos sucumbir al deseo sin necesidad del placer carnal (esta vez no hay lemmon, rarísimo en mi).**

**TACTO: Kai X Rei**

**KAI'S POV**

Como todos los días son las 6 de la tarde, la ansiada hora de salir del trabajo. Tomo el camino de la derecha, el cual se que me conducirá al subterráneo.

Llego y de mi cartera tomo el pequeño boletito que me dará la entrada. Ya en el andén me topo con la desagradable molestia de que está lleno de gente, es la tortura que debo pasar todos los días.

Por fin después de un rato llega el tren, en cuanto se abren las puertas la gente entra como loca, ¿acaso son animales? Dejándome conducir por la fuerza me mandan al fondo del vagón y con mucho trabajo me detengo de un tubo para no caer. Pero accidentalmente rozo una mano, exclamo "perdón" entonces presto atención: se gira con una discreta sonrisa un chico de cabellos negros, nariz pequeña, labios delgados y los ojos mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Los miro solo por el par de segundos que el me sonríe. Se cierran las puertas y comienza el recorrido.

Me queda la imagen de ese bello rostro en la mente, tengo su mano a escasos 2 milímetros de la mía así que sin ningún problema la vuelvo a rozar, pero como hay tanta gente ese contacto no se hace extraño.

A pesar de que solo es una mínima porción de la piel puedo apreciar lo suave que es ¿Cómo será el resto de su cuerpo? Perdido en mi imaginación me encontraba cuando el tren se detuvo y apagó sus luces, todos los pasajeros exclamaron un "aaaah" de fastidio, ya bastante cansados estamos de nuestro trabajo para ahora llegar tarde a casa por las deficiencias del servicio público.

No se puede ver absolutamente nada, todo está negro, con trabajos si se ven brillar algunos ojos o celulares, pero nada mas. El estar cubierto por la oscuridad me da el valor de acariciarla un poco con mi dedo pulgar, de momento recibo un sobresalto como respuesta pero no se aleja, al sentir esto continúo con mi simple caricia.

Ahora puedo asegurarme de que estaba en lo correcto, esa piel podría parecer la de una niña, pero estoy seguro que es de un chico. Con un poco mas de confianza cambio de dedo y ahora le acaricio con el índice, analizo el dorso de su mano, no puedo ver nada, así que mis dedos serán mis ojos.

Siento una mano delgada, los finos tendones me conducen hacia los nudillos, son pequeños y puntiagudos. Mi roce es tan suave que se que le provoco cosquillas, esto me agrada.

Después me encamino a sus dedos, largos y delgados como los de un pianista. Perdido estoy delineándolos cuando esa mano deja de aferrarse al tubo, se ha girado un poco y ahora se entrelaza con la mía. No me imaginé un cambio como este así que lo recio gustoso.

Recapacito en mi situación: estoy en el subterráneo, no veo nada pero tengo un contacto cercano con un chico que es la primera vez, y tal vez, última que le veo, sin embargo con l estoy experimentando algo que hasta cierto punto es placentero.

Siempre que he estado con alguien me esmero en hacerlo disfrutar, sobretodo a la hora de la intimidad, exploto cada sensación que le pueda arrancar, sin embargo ahora estoy limitado: no veo, no escucho, tampoco puedo llegar mas allá y ni quiero, podría arruinarlo.

Todos mis sentidos se desvían a mi mano y no necesito mas de el. ¿Pero qué es esto? Me hace cosquillas en mi palma y para mi son un deleite. Siempre se sido una persona difícil de satisfacer y este simple toque me hace enloquecer.

Ahora es él el que examina mis dedos, son mucho mas grandes que los suyos, se desliza entre ellos como si lo hiciera entre mis piernas. Nuestras manos se han convertido en nuestros cuerpos como si el resto no existiera, de hecho, ya no siento nada mas allá de la muñeca.

Sus dedos de seda comienzan a masajear cada uno de mis dedos poniéndoles especial atención a cada uno de ellos, eso se siente genial después de que todo el día estove haciendo presupuestos y no había de otra mas que hacerlos a mano, eso como si me masajeara la espalda.

Quiero agradecerle por esto, así que lo tomo con firmeza y conduzco mis labios hacia ella, le doy un suave beso a su dorso y después a cada uno de sus dedos. Es la primera vez en mi vida que experimento la sensualidad a este nivel, con solo una mano puedo extasiar al resto de mi cuerpo, imagino como deben estar brillando sus bellos ojos dorados, se que lo tengo muy cerca de mi, siento su calor que ha aumentado, pero el tampoco se ha movido mas hacia mi, con nuestras manos basta.

Humedezco mis labios y cierro mis ojos, le acaricio ahora con mas fuerza como si le acariciara todo el cuerpo, le vuelvo a besar y vuelvo a acariciar, me está enloqueciendo. Con mis ojos cerrados puedo ver el rubor de sus mejillas ¿Qué estará pensando en este momento?

Ya no separo su mano de mis labios, deseo tenerlo así por siempre, si así disfruto de su mano ¿Cómo será el resto de su cuerpo? Desgraciadamente se enciende la luz y vemos nuestra comprometedora imagen: el me mira sorprendido, sus mejillas están rojas y sus labios entreabiertos como si quisiera articular una palabra. Y yo, con mis labios en su mano, mis ojos cerrados y también sonrojado.

No sabemos cómo reaccionar ni qué actitud tomar. Yo lo suelto, desviamos nuestra vista. El tren se comienza a mover y yo no despego mi vista del piso. En pocos minutos llegamos a la siguiente estación, al abrirse las puertas el salió del vagón. Me quedé estático por unos segundos, y miré al exterior, vi su negra cabellera abrirse paso entre la gente pero la puerta no se cerraba. ¿Será un aviso?

Armándome de valor decidí seguirlo, en cuanto salí la puerta se cerró, ya no había punto de regreso. Camine hacia donde vi que él se fue y en pocos momentos lo encontré. Caminé unos pasos atrás de el observando su andar, era como su mano: delgado y alargado. Por fin reuní todas mis fuerzas y lo alcancé tomándolo por el hombro.

-Hola me llamo Kai ¿y tu?- con mucha timidez y una sonrisa avergonzada respondes

-Rei.

**PPBKAI continuará con...VISTA**

Heme aqui con mi nuevo trabajo que sera de publicación quincenal, espero que sea de su agrado, asi que espero sus comentario asi que haz "clik" en "sumit review" y alegrame el dia con cualquier comentario que tengas al respecto...te veo el proximo capítulo que sea el 2 de julio...pro cierto, ya esta actualizado "la flor de naranja". Besos


	2. VISTA

**EL EROTISMO DE LOS 5 SENTIDOS EL EROTISMO DE LOS 5 SENTIDOS**

Autor: PPBKAI

Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados a sus personajes

Summary: 5 fics de corte erótico independientes entre ellos que tratan de mostrar que solo con uno de nuestros sentidos podemos sucumbir al deseo sin necesidad del placer carnal (esta vez no hay lemmon, rarísimo en mi).

**VISTA: Hitoshi X Brooklin**

En una colonia X, de un país X, en un edificio X, vive un joven de serena faz. Se limita a cumplir con sus actividades de trabajar, limpiar su departamento y saludar a sus vecinos.

Este chico se llama Hitoshi Kinomiya. Es moreno, alto, ojos castaños y cabello azul; todos saben que es delgado, pero nadie puede adivinar que posee un hermoso cuerpo, esto es por que el prefiere usar ropa cerrada, además de que por su trabajo debe usar a diario corbata y camisa, los fines de semana una playera y pantalón de pans así que nadie le conoce mas allá de los brazos.

Este chico también tiene la característica de ser muy conservador, no solo con su vestimenta, si no también en su comportamiento: no hace fiestas escandalosas, no fuma, bebedor social y nada de traer 1000 parejas, de hecho no se le conoce ninguna actualmente.

Vive en el cuarto piso y no le molestó que desde que se cambió le mostraron que su ventana daba al otro conjunto habitacional, solo podía ver la estrecha calle y el aburrido edificio de enfrente. No había ningún problema, pasaba todo el día en el trabajo y solo llegaba a dormir.

Un fin de semana escuchó mucho movimiento en la calle, se trataba de una mudanza que dejaba muebles en el tercer piso del edificio de enfrente y eran guiados por un chico de cabello naranja y ropas blancas.

Hitoshi se divertía viendo que no podían meter un piano ¿quién mete un piano a un mini departamento? El chico de cabello naranja volteó y se encontró con el rostro de Hitoshi en la ventana, le dedicó una cordial sonrisa y este le contestó de la misma manera.

Al comenzar el atardecer, el moreno escuchó el hermoso sonido proveniente del edificio de enfrente, un piano. Era obvio que el nuevo vecino se había puesto a practicar. Se asomó por su ventana y descubrió que ese chico había puesto ya cortinas, pero no abarcaban toda la ventana: en la parte superior había una ventila así que esa la dejó libre y el cortinero tapaba de ahí para abajo. Dada la posición estratégica del departamento de Hitoshi podía ver todo el departamento.

Aquel joven se deleitaba tocando el piano, cerraba sus ojos y con sus hermosas manos acariciaba las teclas, en las partes enfáticas echaba hacia atrás su cabeza dejando libre su alargado cuello. Hitoshi se recargó para ver cómodamente la escena, el podía ver todo, pero el otro chico no podía ver a menos que se asomara con esa intención.

Los rayos del sol bañaban al piano y al joven. Su piel era muy blanca, opuesta a la suya. Tocaba y tocaba absorto en su mundo, era como si tuviera un universo solo para el. Sonreía de manera angelical, era frágil e indefenso. Pronto el sol le produjo calor así que dejó el piano, se puso de pie y se condujo a la cocina.

Un par de segundos después salió con una gaseosa de lata en la mano y se desplomó sobre el sillón. Se quitó su saco y solo se quedó con una playera de tirantes blanca y su pantalón. Abrió la lata y comenzó a sorberla, también eso lo hacía de forma hermosa. Cuando terminó el primer trago repasó la lata por sus mejillas y cuello lentamente, el calor era sofocante. Aprovechando la privacía de vivir solo se puso de pie y se retiró su playera dejando desnudo su pecho.

Se veía esbelto con suaves músculos marcados en el, 2 pequeños pezones rozados y un vientre plano rodeado por una diminuta cintura. Hitoshi no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al ver esto. Pero no se detuvo ahí, llevó sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón y con finura lo abrió, luego se condujo al botón para finalmente llegar al cierre y deslizarlo hacia abajo con sensualidad.

Luego deslizó la prenda por sus piernas y al legar a los tobillos se quitó sus zapatos de descanso para poderse deshacer del pantalón. Quedó solo con la diminuta ropa interior blanca tan transparente que todo se le notaba. Hitoshi deseaba que también se la quitara pero el chico se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón y continuó bebiendo de su lata. Después llevó el instrumento a navegar por su pecho estacionándose en los pezones haciendo círculos en cada uno de ellos.

Luego con su dedo índice recogió un poco del líquido que quedó en el borde y con la diminuta gota dibujó un camino hacia su ombligo. De pronto hizo algo que dejó a Hitoshi paralizado: sin previo aviso bajó la lata, abrió sus piernas y la puso entre ellas haciendo presión contra su miembro, esto lo hizo arquear la espalda y seguramente lanzar un quejido.

La curiosa mirada se mantenía atenta, su corazón latía desesperadamente y su entrepierna había reaccionado un poco, no pensó que se pudieran hacer tantas cosas con una lata de refresco. Con decepción vio como el chico se levantaba del sillón y se metía a la recamara pero ya no volvió a salir.

Estuvo fantaseando un poco con qué estaría haciendo dentro de la habitación y ya no le quedó mas remedio que ir a descargar su ansiedad al sanitario pero mientras limpiaba unos suaves restos blancos de su vello púvico pensaba:

- A partir de mañana buscaré a ese chico y lo invitaré a tomar una gaseosa en mi departamento.

**PPBKAI continuará con...OIDO**

bien, lo prometido es deuda, eh aqui el segundo capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y porfa ¡dejen review!. Por cierto, agradezco a: **JIM MIZUHARA, DANHK, KATJA, LACRYMA KISMET, ZETA COMMAND BIJIN-HIME Y MARIAN T.H CULLEN **por sus comenatios. A algunos no les pude responder por M.P por que no aparecia esa opcion, pero de todos modos, estoy al pendiente de todos sus comentarios.

Nos vemos en 15 dias, asi que Besooooooootes


	3. OIDO

**EL EROTISMO DE LOS 5 SENTIDOS EL EROTISMO DE LOS 5 SENTIDOS**

Autor: PPBKAI

Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados a sus personajes

Summary: 5 fics de corte erótico independientes entre ellos que tratan de mostrar que solo con uno de nuestros sentidos podemos sucumbir al deseo sin necesidad del placer carnal (esta vez no hay lemmon, rarísimo en mi).

**OIDO: Takao X Max**

* * *

_Este capitulo en especial va dedicado a una gran amiga, mi prima **NEKOT**_

_quien recientemente acaba de obtener su título como _

_LICENCIADA EN CONTADURIA con especialidad en AUDITORIA´_

_felicidades por tu gran esfuerzo, ahora aprovecha tus conocimientos en bien de la sociedad_

_(y claro, a cambio de un muy buen sueldo)_

**

* * *

**

-Bien jóvenes, todos en círculo para iniciar la dinámica- indicó el profesor

Los casi adolescentes que en promedio tenían 10 años se acomodaron alrededor como se les había indicado: sus bancas las pegaron a las paredes para que el centro del salón quedara vacío. Era un juego tonto, todos lo hemos jugado al menos una vez, pero como ya estaban cerca las vacaciones el profesor debía tratar de mantenerlos entretenidos para que no hicieran destrozos.

Como es costumbre, se pararon al lado de sus amigos así Max y Takao quedaron uno al lado del otro. Max es un niño de lo mas tierno que uno se pueda imaginar: ojos azules como el cielo, su cabello dorado igual que el sol, una naricilla afilada cubierta de pecas, labios delgados y rosados. Aparte una piel limpia que conservaba la suavidad de un bebé.

Todos estos atributos no han sido pasados por alto por su mejor amigo Takao quién veía en el a un ángel que le acompañaba en todas sus travesuras.

Inició el grupo la dinámica del "teléfono descompuesto" en el cual el profesor susurraba algo al que estuviera a la derecha y este a su vez al siguiente compañero. Debían decir lo que entendieran para que al último que le tocara dijera en voz alta y ver que tan distinto era de lo primero que se había dicho. Esto siempre se hace con frases mas o menos cortas, pero esta vez ese era el reto, lo que dirían era largo y el recordarlo todo con exactitud era complicado.

Comenzó el profesor y su alumno de la derecha prestaba mucha atención, cuando terminó ese chico repitió lo mismo a su compañero de a un lado. Así fue pasando la voz hasta que llegó a Max quien solo reía un poco y después le tocó contarle a Takao.

Se acercó hasta su oído y puso la mano para evitar que se propagara el sonido como hacemos siempre que contamos un secreto. El moreno se estremeció un poco cuando sintió tan cerca la respiración de su amigo y esperaba que le contara el secreto pero a cambio Max comenzó a sonreir ligeramente.

- Perdón, pero me ganó la risa

En cuanto el rubio pronunció estas palabras la piel de Takao se erizó por completo ¿Qué había sido eso? Deseaba volver a sentirlo. Después de unos segundos Max comenzó su relato pero no era escuchado por que su amigo sentía delicioso el estremecimiento de ese suave aire en su oído y de vez en cuando el roce de esos labios tan cálidos y suaves.

Finalmente terminó el relato y tuvo que pasar la voz al siguiente compañero pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho Max, ahora si estaba en problemas así que dijo cualquier tontería que se le ocurrió. Cuando llegaron al último niño dijo en voz alta: "Las mamotas comen atún mientras nadan mordidas con mugre del ratón de la vecina atravesados por la calle con lágrimas feas que olían raro exquisito de margaritas navajas gaviotas edificios mal pintados así".

Todos estaban riendo y se agarraban el estómago, sobre todo el profesor.

- Vaya que tienen problemas de retención- dijo- la frase que yo dije era: "Cristóbal colón salió del puerto de Palos en sus tres carabelas, la Niña, la Pinta y la Santa María, después de que la Reina Isabel le dio dinero para su viaje para buscar una ruta a las Indias. Descubrió America el 12 de Octubre de 1942". Osea, nada que ver con marmotas. Bien, hagámoslo de nuevo.

Otra vez susurró una frase mas o menos igual de larga. Takao esperaba ansioso el momento en que le tocara de nuevo a Max. Estaba ligeramente confundido pero el estremecimiento que sintió quería repetirlo de nuevo.

Al fin Max se inclinó a susurrarle de nuevo. El ya estaba preparado e incluso no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para sentir de nuevo esa suave caricia auditiva.

- La vez pasada no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije ¿verdad?- Takao se sobresaltó- lo que yo dije era muy parecido a lo que dijo el profesor- pega sus labios aún mas al oído de su amigo y le da un suave beso, con esto logra que la temperatura aumente- intenta poner un poco mas de atención ¿quieres?

Mientras Max le contaba lo que debía decir el trataba de bajar el rubor de su cara, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan obvio su sentir. Y ese pequeño y corto beso se había sentido tan bien en su lóbulo. Esta vez si escuchó lo que dijo su amigo pero también prestó atención a su peculiar timbre de voz. Siempre habla fuerte y agudo, pero en ese momento su voz era suave y delicada, como la de un gatito.

Cuando terminó pasó la voz de forma correcta pero estaba serio, sentía un poco de vergüenza hacia el mismo por lo que estaba sintiendo ¡los 2 eran hombres! Y el tenía una cierta atracción a una latosa niña de la clase llamada Hilary, pero sinceramente le gustaba mas pasar el tiempo con Max que con ella.

Cuando terminó esa ronda empezaron la tercera y última por que ya pronto sonaría la campana de fin de clases. De nuevo la placentera agonía de los labios del rubio en su oído junto con esa dulce voz y para colmo de males esta vez la frase era mas larga que las 2 anteriores.

Mientras el susurro se mantenía en su oído el jugueteaba con sus dedos pulgares con nerviosismo y vagaba sus ojos azules por el salón. Todos expectantes y el lleno de sensaciones placenteras que debía reprimir por pudor.

Terminaron la ronda y al fin sonó la campana. Todos salieron corriendo incluyendo al profesor que estaba mas que aburrido. Takao recogió sus cosas en silencio, algo muy extraño en el pero una palmada en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar.

-Qué dices ¿vamos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos?- habla el rubio

-No se Max- maquina un pretexto

-No acepto un no por respuesta, además, mi papá me consiguió un videojuego de Beyblade que solo se vende en E.U- le cuelga ojos de cachorro abandonado que son su especialidad.

-Esta bien- no puede negarse a una mirada como esa.

llegan a la habitación de Max y conectan la consola al televisor. Max le da el control para que se vaya familiarizando mientras el va por agua fresca. El invitado como siempre se sienta en el piso.

Takao no se concentra, le viene a la mente el recuerdo de la sensación de los labios de Max en un lugar tan sensible y cerca de su cuello. Deja el control y lleva su mano derecha a su cuello acariciando con suavidad recordando cada dulce palabra que salía de los labios de Max.

No escuchó cuando se abrió la puerta ni cuando la charola con 2 vasos fue depositada en la mesita de noche. Fue sorprendido cuando Max se sentó detrás de el, le rodeó con sus suaves brazos tan blancos que contrastaban fuertemente con los suyos. No se movió, una parálisis le impedía el siquiera respirar. Pronto el hermoso ángel acercó su rostro hasta el oído de Takao y le dio un suave beso.

De nuevo esa placentera sensación pero ahora era acompañada por una juguetona lengua que le arrancó un marcadísimo gemido de placer al moreno.

-Te gusta que te hablen al oído ¿verdad?

-Mhj- fue todo lo que pudo contestar por su estado de éxtasis.

-Pues escucha bien esto: te quiero Takao

-Max- contestó trémulo echando su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en e hombro de su amigo- Y yo a ti.

**PPBKAI continuará con...GUSTO**

¡Número 3 listo señoras y señores!, ahora le toco a Takaito que no lo matara, aunque ganas no me faltaron.

**KATJA, DANHK, MARIAN T.H CULLEN, TARY NAGISA Y NEKOT**, gracias por dejar un review en el capítulo pasado. Espero sus comentarios. Besos a todos y los veo en 15 días.


	4. GUSTO

**EL EROTISMO DE LOS 5 SENTIDOS EL EROTISMO DE LOS 5 SENTIDOS**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados a sus personajes

Summary: 5 fics de corte erótico independientes entre ellos que tratan de mostrar que solo con uno de nuestros sentidos podemos sucumbir al deseo sin necesidad del placer carnal (esta vez no hay lemmon, rarísimo en mi).

**GUSTO: BRYAN x YURIY**

-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Por qué te enojas tanto?

-¿Qué por que? ¿no te parece patético que después de haberme quemado las pestañas años en la carrera de periodismo me den una pequeña sección en un programa de revista?

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, esos programas los ve todo el mundo- continúa sereno.

-Eso no es lo que me molesta, lo que me hace rabiar es la sección que me dieron.

-Pues lo único patético en esos programas es la sección de cocina.

-...- su cara lo dice todo.

-¡No puede ser! Jajajajajaj, jajajaja, jajaja- se toma el estómago del dolor mientras que el otro lo ve con mirada asesina- ya me imagino: A continuación su gustada sección "mi cocina y yo" con el reconocido chef Bryan Kuznestov jajaja.

-¡Cállate! No es gracioso. De eso depende mi trabajo

-¿Y qué sabes hacer?

-Nada, ese es el problema Yuriy, que no se ni hervir agua.

-¿Se los dijiste?

-No, se los grité igual que como estoy gritando ahora pero me dijeron que será solo por unos meses en lo que puedo entrar a las noticias. Por eso vine a tu casa a pedirte que me ayudes.

-Pero yo tampoco soy chef

-Si pero si mal no recuerdo tomaste cursos de repostería

-Ese curso fue cuando...-se detiene, no quiere decir nada inapropiado

-Cuando querías andar con el blandengue semi marica de Rei, total que eso no funcionó.- aún le dolía que años atrás Yuriy lo rechazó por ese gato y luego de un rotundo fracaso corrió a sus brazos- pero supongo que aprendiste algo

-Bueno si, un poco.

-Con eso me basta... por favor Yu, yo no soy de los que ruegan pero ya estoy desesperado.

-Agh esta bien ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

-Ahora

-¡Estás loco!

-Si un poco y por eso me amas, es buena hora. Vamos al súper a comprar ingredientes.

-Pues qué remedio me queda.

Compraron verduras para una sopa y chocolate para un budín, regresaron a la casa y Yuriy tuvo que comenzar desde enseñarle cómo se enciende la estufa eléctrica.

TIEMPO DESPUÉS

-Bien, ahora lo cortas en julianas

-¿Qué rayos es eso?

-Primero debes moderar tu lenguaje, le hablarás a amas de casa y debes ser dulce y en segunda "julianas" es en tiritas...luego marinas la carne, o sea, que se remoje en eso de allá.

El pobre Bryan sufría lo indecible, nunca le había llamado la atención la cocina, nunca había tenido la necesidad de cocinar y nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil. Una vez que quedó la sopa pasaron al postre. Después de comprender el sorprendente fenómeno físico que representa el derretir el chocolate "a baño María" comenzaron a trabajarlo.

-Ahora lo viertes en el molde

-O sea, lo pones

-Si, pero se dice "viertes" igual que las palabras "julianas, marinar, desflemar, saltear" y todas las otras que te he dicho- por hablar no se fijó que derramó un poco del chocolate fuera del molde.

-Eres una persona realmente sucia mira lo que hiciste- toma un poco con su dedo y juguetonamente le pone en la mejilla al pelirrojo que lo mira con odio

-Aaaagh ¿sucio yo? Cuando menos yo sabía que se lava la verdura antes de guisarla- vengándose toma también chocolate y le hace lo mismo con la mejilla de Bryan.

-Te odio- toma mas chocolate y le hecha en la nariz.

Así comenzaron un sencillo juego infantil. Tal vez por que su niñez fue dura, pero aprovechaban cuando estaban a solas para desfogar sus sentimientos reprimidos. Luego de unos minutos sus caras estaban llenas de chocolate y gran dolor en el estómago por tanto reir.

Ya algo cansados se recargaron en la mesa de la cocina.

-Gracias Yu, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti.

Sorpresivamente le rodeó con sus enormes brazos y le miró a los ojos y recordaba el primer día en que lo vio una vez cruzando la calle, de inmediato supo que debía tenerlo para el aunque se oyera egoísta.

Yuriy le miraba atónito, observaba a detalle cada una de sus facciones: esa mirada fuerte que hela a todos pero que derrite su corazón, su nariz afilada típica de los rusos pero que en el lucía varonil y finalmente sus finos labios de sabor peculiar. Le entraron unas enormes ganas de probarlos y sabía que Bryan estaba en la misma situación.

Se fue acercando lentamente cerrando sus ojos en el proceso, pudo sentir el calor de la piel ajena aproximarse, no sabía por que siempre que lo iba a besar sentía una emoción especial como la primera vez. Solo faltaban unos milímetros y entre abrió sus ojos pero en vez de sentir unos labios sobre los suyos los sintió en su mejilla.

Bryan había sucumbido ante la tentación del chocolate y ahora lamía la piel del pelirrojo, era de un sabor mucho mas delirante de esa manera.

Yuriy no podía negarlo, aunque fuera raro se sentía bastante bien la lengua de Bryan en su cara así que el también quiso intentarlo. Uno al otro se lamían y con risa se miraban a los ojos. Como era de esperarse los ánimos del rubio subieron rápidamente y desabrochó la camisa de su amigo.

Contempló por enésima vez ese hermoso pecho pero ¿Por qué no hacerlo un poco moreno? Tomó el molde con chocolate y embarró una gran cantidad en esa hermosa piel para repetir la operación de lamer y succionar. Si de por si los pezones de Yuriy eran deliciosos, ahora cubiertos de chocolate sabían a cerezas envinadas.

Una vez que terminó de engullirlos siguió bajando hasta el vientre donde no dejó ni un solo espacio sin probar. El pelirrojo cerraba sus ojos con placer, siempre había amado esos besos pero ahora eran mas frenéticos por el coloide que tenía embarrado.

Bryan no pude contener mas la tentación y le desabrochó los pantalones al pelirrojo bajándolos con todo y ropa interior. Su hermoso miembro ya le apuntaba endurecido a la cara, se veía ansioso pero lo torturaría un poco mas.

Lo giró para que se apoyara en la mesa y así respingara su trasero. Rió malévolamente al imaginar sus actos siguientes: chorreó otra gran cantidad de chocolate en los pequeños glúteos de su amante y sin misericordia alguna se inclinó a morderle.

Desde el primer mordisco el taheño arqueó su espalda y dejó escapar un fuerte lamento mientras que el otro seguía mordiendo sin detenerse como si fueran malvaviscos cubiertos con chocolate.

Cundo eso dejó de ser divertido continuó con el verdadero postre; giró al pelirrojo de nuevo y pudo contemplar su hermoso rostro angelical por completo sonrojado y le miraba suplicante entre abriendo los labios.

Ese enorme miembro estaba mas que erguido e inflamado pero en cuanto Bryan lo cubrió de chocolate se veía mas grande y suculento de lo que alguien se pudiera imaginar. De inmediato el platinado se lo llevó ala boca de un solo golpe succionando con la mayor fuerza que sus labios le permitían. Ese si era un sabor excelso. Cada vez que el terminaba de retirar todo el chocolate de nuevo le esparcía mas. La piel del miembro de Yuriy de por si era deliciosa pero cubierta de chocolate se convertía en un manjar solo para dioses (y con el ego tan alto de Bry...)

Pronto los gemidos del pelirrojo fueron mas descarados y sentía un dolor que se le cargaba en su miembro. No se atrevía a detener a su novio, lo estaba haciendo mejor que nunca pero claro, tanto placer lo llevaron a la cima de inmediato y se derramó en lo potentes labios de su koibito.

Por si el sabor no era suficientemente bueno ahora el semen le daba un toque extra. Bryan gemía de los placeres que sentía en su lengua y succionó hasta que sacó la última gota.

-Mmm, chocolate con leche. Nadie lo prepara mejor que tu- se pone de pie y besa al pelirrojo y lo abraza con fuerza.

-Bry, esto te debe estar doliendo- le acaricia la entrepierna

-Vamos a la cama Yu, deseo entrar en ti...oye ¿y si preparamos tu chocolate con leche en el programa?

-Si serás baka- lo besa de nuevo y tomados de la mano suben a la habitación a seguir degustando un banquete de exquisitos platillos sexuales solo para enamorados.

**PPBKAI continuará con...OLFATO**

Si! aqui esta el cuarto sentido, no se por qué termine con hambre y antojo de chocolate. Bueno ahora mi parte favorita, agradecer los reviews: **C-MARIAN-T-H-CULLEN, ENESITA, NEKOT, DAHK, JIM MIZUHARA Y NARU NARUSEGAWA **wow esta vez tuve visitas de grandes estrellas de Fanfiction, veteranos.

tal vez por este motivo estoy mas feliz que de coscumbre, les mando besos y buenas vibras a todos. Nos vemos


	5. OLFATO

**EL EROTISMO DE LOS 5 SENTIDOS EL EROTISMO DE LOS 5 SENTIDOS**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados a sus personajes

Summary: 5 fics de corte erótico independientes entre ellos que tratan de mostrar que solo con uno de nuestros sentidos podemos sucumbir al deseo sin necesidad del placer carnal (esta vez no hay lemmon, rarísimo en mi).

**OLFATO: BORIS x YURIY**

YURIY'S POV

Estoy recostado en la cama sobre las colchas, traigo puesta una pijama blanca de 2 piezas, escucho el sonido de la regadera de la habitación de a un lado, a los pies de la cama está tu saco, no resisto la tentación y me estiro hasta tomarlo.

Aún está tibio de tu calor, lo pongo sobre mi cuerpo como una cobija y de inmediato me invade tu olor. Huele a sabiduría, a erotismo, a experiencia. No sé por qué razón cada vez que tengo cerca tu olor recuerdo mi pasado...

FLASH BACK

Yo era demasiado pequeño, 5 añitos apenas y me tenía que quedar solo en el departamento por 2 horas por que mis papás trabajaban pero en ese rato no había nadie para mi. Me encargaban que tuviera mucho cuidado y que me estuviera quietecito en el sillón viendo la T.V para que no me fuera a accidentar.

Pero al cabo de unos meses la falta de dinero fue mas fuerte y trabajaban horas extras así que ya no eran 2 horas sino 5 así que comencé a sentir un gran vacío en mi vida, siempre solo en el departamento y para cuando llegaban ya estaba dormido así que los veía muy poco. Un día pensé en que si yo aprendía el camino para el trabajo de mi mamá podría ir con ella y ya no estaría solo así que de su bolsa le robé una tarjeta de presentación y al siguiente día salí dispuesto a encontrar esa dirección.

Sin darme cuenta caminé y caminé hasta que los rumbos fueron desconocidos y al cabo de unas horas ya no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. La noche cayó y no me quedó mas remedio que dormir en la calle. La gente pasaba, iba y venía y nunca notaba mi presencia como si fuera un fantasma. Tenía mucha hambre pero no llevaba dinero. No tengo idea de cuantos días estuve así hasta que me comencé a sentir muy mal y para colmo esa tarde comenzó a llover.

Sabía que mi cuerpo ardía en fiebre, los escalofríos me convulsionaban, estaba seguro de que moriría pero en ese momento, unos brazos fuertes y cálidos me tomaron. Yo no alcanzaba a abrir mis ojos, solo me pegué a ese pecho sintiendo por primera vez ese agradable aroma y caí inconsciente.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un confortable sillón con una manta encima y un hombre me miraba con ternura.

-Sssshshshs tranquilo pequeño ¿Cómo te sientes?

-...bien...señor- no debía hablar con desconocidos pero ese hombre me daba confianza

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yuriy

-Yo me llamo Boris ¿Tienes hambre?

-Si, mucha

-Bien, te daré algo de cenar pero, primero debes bañarte

-¿Bañarme?- si había algo que odiara era bañarme

-Si, estas muy sucio, vamos.

Me condujo a un hermoso baño y preparó la tina. Colocó unas perlas en el agua que olían a lavanda, igual que el. Me comencé a quitar la poca ropa que traía pero por alguna razón me estremecían esos ojos grises de Boris. Me no miraba con malicia pero un rubor me invadió la cara.

Después de bañarme me dio de cenar, aún recuerdo que era sopa de verduras con pollo desmenuzado, no recuerdo haber probado algo que me hubiera sabido mejor en la vida. Al final me dijo

-Te quedarás en el cuarto de huéspedes

-No quiero. Ya quiero irme a mi casa

-¿Tienes casa? ¿Dónde vives?

-En el edificio amarillo

-Hay muchos edificios amarillos

-Es amarillo con puerta negra- sus ojitos se hacían vidriosos

-¿Cómo se llaman tus papás?

-...- la fiebre lo ha afectado demasiado- Anna e Iván

-¿Y tus apellidos?

-No me acuerdo- el casi bebé comenzó a llorar y de inmediato Boris lo cargó y lo abrazó con cariño

-Cálmate Yuriy, yo te cuidaré. Ya mañana te acordarás. Vamos

Me condujo a la habitación de huéspedes pero los muebles de madera oscura y una gigantesca cama roja me asustaron

-No me quedaré aquí

-¿Por qué? Es grande y bonito

-Esta feo...y da miedo

-El sillón también es cómodo

-NOOOO, también da miedo

-¿Con migo si te quedas?

De nuevo esa profunda mirada, un calor me recorrió y no supe porqué me entraron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo así que no me contuve. Me cargó y me llevó a su recámara, sacó ropa de un cajón y se metió al baño, salió con una pijama satinada roja y a mi me dio un suéter que me quedó enorme y después nos metimos a la cama.

Yo me sentía mas solo que nunca: sin mis padres, no recordaba mi apellido, una casa extraña y un hombre que jamás había visto en mi vida pero "algo" me obligó a abrazarme a su pecho. El no me negó su protección y me quedé dormido aspirando su delicioso aroma.

&

Sin darme cuenta los meses comenzaron a pasar y cada vez que me preguntaba sobre mi familia a mi me daba temor que no me quisiera a su lado así que le decía que no recordaba a pesar de que ahora si sabía que me apellidaba Ivanov pero si se lo decía buscaría a mis padres y ya no lo volvería a ver.

Eso era algo muy extraño, todos los niños a pesar de todo desean estar con sus padres pero yo solo pensaba el día entero en Boris. Al poco tiempo me dijo que me llevaría a una escuela donde no harían preguntas y me inscribió en un prestigiado colegio bajo el nombre de Yuriy Valkov, hijo de Boris Valkov. Yo me sentía honrado de llevar ese apellido así que me esforzaba para sacar las mejores notas y cuando se las mostraba Boris me felicitaba, me abrazaba y me daba un fugaz beso en lo labios que llenaba mi corazón de felicidad.

Poco tiempo después, cuando ya había cumplido 6, un domingo Boris salió temprano y regresó son un periódico, lo dejó descuidadamente en el comedor y se metió a bañar. Yo por jugar agarré el periódico y encontré un desplegado grande, era de mis padres, que ofrecían una recompensa a quien diera datos sobre mi paradero. En eso se cerró la regadera, tenía 2 segundos para decidir mi futuro. Con algo de dolor agarré esa hoja y la llevé a la cocina para mojarla en el fregadero y se fuera por el caño. Boris salió y se puso a leer su periódico, yo me acurruqué nervioso a su lado y me atrajo mas contra su cuerpo. Nunca notó la falta de una hoja.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ya han pasado 4 años de eso y nosotros seguimos viviendo felices juntos pero ahora nuestra cercanía es mas estrecha por que desde hace unos meses me ha dicho que me ama y hace una semana que le acaricia de forma diferente, me acaricia de forma que me da placer y ayer hizo algo que me dio una felicidad inigualable: movió su mano, acarició mi trasero y después se escurrió entre mis piernas y me acarició mi orificio. Fue tan delicioso, y sentí su miembro endurecerse y luego arrojó algo blanco que me dijo que se llama semen y sale cuando uno es feliz. Yo también estaba feliz pero no me salió mas que un líquido transparente, me dijo que era por que todavía soy muy pequeño pero que dentro de muy poco tendré semen como el de el.

Se cierra la regadera y unos segundos después sale Boris con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

FIN DEL POV

-¿Otra vez con mi ropa?

-Es que me gusta tu olor- se cerca hasta el menor, este se pone de rodillas sobre el colchón y lo mira con sus bellos ojos azules- a ver, póntelo- jugando le pone el saco que como 20 tallas mas grande que el niño- jajaja te ves hermoso

-Boris- brinca a sus brazos- acaríciame como ayer.

El hombre toma al niño, le besa sus pequeños labios, le desabrocha la pijama para acariciarle el pechito. Luego mete su enorme mano por los pequeños pantalones por detrás y se conduce a la abertura.

-Haremos algo diferente ¿Quieres?

-Si

El pequeño se aferra a su cuello y hunde su rostro aspirando ese delicioso aroma que lo llena de placer. Siente como le introducen un dedo y lo acarician por dentro. Sus piernas tiemblan de placer y Boris le besa suavemente el oído mientras le dice.

-Te amo Yuriy, eres mi pequeño

-Boris, yo también te amo- siente la erguida entrepierna del hombre que choca con la suya separadas por las molestas telas- métemelo por favor.

-¿Qué quieres que te meta?- el pequeño se restriega en su miembro

-Esto...metemelo, se que es lo que quieres- en ese momento sonaba como un adulto

-Aun no, te lastimaría y eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Por favor

-No Yuriy. Espera, en poco tiempo te convertirás en un hombre y entonces te enseñaré otras cosas- moja su toalla de placer- aaah Yuriy- mueve su dedo un poco mas adentro del niño y luego lo retira- vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

Se meten bajo las sábanas y se abrazan. Yuriy se acomoda sobre el enorme miembro aún erecto y logra conducirlo a su abertura, lo siente delicioso.

A veces piensa en lo que deben sufrir sus padres por su pérdida pero cada noche cuando es cubierto por el aroma de Boris se da cuenta de que tomó la decisión correcta, no concibe su vida sin el aroma a tabaco que desprende cada podo de la piel de ese hombre al que ama, aún a su corta edad.

**PPBKAI continuará con un capítulo especial...SENTIDO COMÚN**

Se me ocurrió la loca idea de meter el sexto sentido, si, ya se que el titulo dice 5 pero, es bueno variar ¿no? Agradezco especialmente a **MARIAN T-H CULLEN, LUCRECIA ARTICA, NEKOT Y DANHK **por dejar review en el capitulo pasado (espero que ahora si no se me haya escapado nadie...)

Cuídense y portense muuuyy mal muajajaajjajaja (no me hagan caso)

Aaah por cierto, los espero en la publicación del final de Flor de naranja que también es hoy!!


	6. COMUN

**EL EROTISMO DE LOS 5 SENTIDOS EL EROTISMO DE LOS 5 SENTIDOS**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados a sus personajes

Summary: 5 fics de corte erótico independientes entre ellos que tratan de mostrar que solo con uno de nuestros sentidos podemos sucumbir al deseo sin necesidad del placer carnal (esta vez no hay lemmon, rarísimo en mi).

**SENTIDO COMUN: VOLTAIRE x BORIS**

**Capitulo especial: "Ni con el himno nacional"**

Las luces se apagan y la abadía queda en tinieblas, luego de un rato, en el área de "dormitorios especiales" donde estaban los de los integrantes del equipo de elite y el de las máximas autoridades, se abre una puerta y un cuerpo se desliza entre las sombras, llega a la puerta de enfrente y se mete.

En el interior ya lo espera otro cuerpo en un colchón, solo se ven sus ojos brillar. El intruso se acerca mas al tálamo y su rostro se logra divisar gracias a la luz de la luna.

-Boris

-Voltaire

Boris se sube al colchón felinamente y se acomoda sobre el anciano, su mirada es fría y sus intenciones fijas: quiere que cuando muera Voltaire le deje algo, si no todo por que aun queda el altanero de su nieto, cuando menos una buena parte de las acciones de Bio volt

-Boris, hace mucho frío y tu piel está ardiente

-El doctor ya me mandó medicamento, dice que son los síntomas de mi andropausia.

-Nos estamos haciendo viejos

-¿Nos estamos? YA estamos viejos. Pero dicen que el diablo sabe mas por viejo que por diablo

-Y el diablo vive en el infierno, y en el infierno están todos los placeres.

-¿Qué dices Volt? ¿lo intentamos?

-Si, hace mucho desde la ultima vez.

Se empiezan a acariciar y a besar, en segundos se deshacen de la ropa y desnudos ruedan en el colchón, intercambian miradas y sus lenguas se prueban. El sabor es áspero pero después de una larga abstinencia sabe delicioso. Sus pieles suben de temperatura, ya no por la andropausia, si no por el placer.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA HABITACIÓN**

**(nota: se pondrán las iniciales del personaje en turno)**

Se abre la puerta y entra un chico de cabello platinado acompañado de un pelirrojo.

B.- ¿Qué haces Kai?- se acercan hasta el bicolor que está frente a una pantalla- ¡Pero que carajos!

Y.- Jodido Kai, eres un pervertido, ¿espías a tu abuelo?

K.- ssh esto será cómico, vengan

B.- Esta con...

Y.- Boris

K.- Si

Todos.- Wakala, que asco.- y cientos de palabras similares al ver las grotescas imágenes de los ancianos en el colchón.

Y.- ¿Para qué haces esto? No me digas que eres necrofílico

K.- No, es que quiero matar de un coraje a mi abuelo

B.- Y luego cogertelo

K.- No seas puerco. Ya nos hemos hecho de todo pero con esto le ganaré su guerrita de " a ver quién puede mas"

Y.- pero aún así... ¡No mames Hiwatari! Ve las cochinadas que hace tu abue- se ve en el monitor su cara de placer mientras Boris le hace sexo oral

K.- Y tiene sonido ¿Quieren oír?

B y Y.- Si- se enciende el sonido, bajito para no ser descubiertos y se oyen los jadeos

Y.- Miren la cara de idiota de Boris, jajaja, tiene su boca en el miembro de Voltaire

B.- jajajaja y el otro con los ojos en blanco

Todos.- JAJAJAJAJAJA jajajaja JAJAJAJ ajaja- no pueden contenerse pero deben reír bajito así que se tapan la boca.

* * *

**HABITACIÓN DE VOLATAIRE**

-Volty ¿No te gusta?

-Si- dice delirante

-¿Entonces?- cuestiona señalando el aún flácido miembro

-El tuyo está igual... abre ese cajón- del buró Boris toma el objeto que parece una probeta gigante

-¿Y esto?

-Es una "bombita" y sirve a hombres como nosotros

* * *

**HABITACIÓN DE KAI**

B.- ¡Volty! JAJAJAJA

Y.- ¡Bombita! JAJAJA

K.- jajaja- está rojo de tanto reír- miren, miren- a los 3 les brotan lágrimas de risa

* * *

**HABITACIÓN DE VOLATAIRE**

Voltaire pone su miembro en el tubo y Boris bombea como si estuviera inflando una bicicleta pero no hay ninguna clase de respuesta así que cambian de posiciones a ver si así funciona por lo que Boris prueba ahora con la seudo- probeta. Logra endurecerlo un poco pero no sirve de nada.

-Tu cochinada no sirve ¡mira! Solo se me inflamó de tanto jalón y ahora me duele

-No te preocupes- lo mira perverso- aún tengo algo mas, y esto si es efectivo

* * *

**HABITACIÓN DE KAI**

K.- ¿Y ahora qué harán?

B.- Quién sabe

Y.- miren... no, no puede ser

B.- NOOOO

K.- Ah que vergüenza, no se puede ser mas patético.

Y.- Eso es...

* * *

**HABITACIÓN DE VOLATAIRE**

-¡Viagra!

-Si, pero esta es una "edición especial" que encargué

Ambos toman una pastilla y se la toman, mientras hace efecto se sientan en el borde de la cama y comienzan a platicar

-¿Y cómo van las acciones?

-Subiendo al cielo señor. Debería invertir en la industria de los alimentos, están dejando buenas ganancias.

* * *

**HABITACIÓN DE KAI**

Todos.- NOOO JAJAJAJAJA- Bryan pone su mano derecha sobre su sexo y vulgarmente se empieza a estimular

B.- Kai, quiero invertirte mmm

K.- aaah- se monta en sus piernas y se empieza a restregar- que buenas cotizaciones

Y.- No me dejen fuera- se acerca y entra al juego- yo también quiero ser accionista- se quedan así por unos minutos hasta que Voltaire habla

-¿Ya sientes algo?

-Creo que si

Los jóvenes corren de nuevo a sus sillas pero con sus entrepiernas levantadas por el candente juego

* * *

**HABITACIÓN DE VOLATAIRE**

-¿Ya sientes algo?- habla el mas viejo.

-Creo que si...siento cosquillas en mi estómago.

-Y yo en el pecho, hagámoslo.

De nuevo se tiran al colchón, se abrazan y besan, suben su temperatura y frotan sus caderas sintiendo excitación al sentir el miembro ajeno. El miembro de Boris es el que está respondiendo un poco mas, esto le hace recordar cuando era un brioso hombre joven que era capaz de hacerle agujeros a una pared.

-Volty ¿Tienes lubricante?

-Si, en el cajón, junto a donde estaba la bombita- Boris sigue las instrucciones y regresa con el tubo. Toma una cantidad con su dedo índice y humecta la entrada de su jefe.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta

-¿Qué tal ahora?- le entromete un dedo

-mmm Boris, eres genial

-¿Otro?

-Mhj

Con 2 dedos en su interior siente que se muere de placer, incluso su miembro se endurece un poco, se aferra a las sábanas como si lo que tuviera dentro fuera un gigantesco miembro. Su respiración se empieza a hacer mas entrecortada y su corazón late a gran velocidad pero se empieza a sentir mal.

-Boris detente, me falta el aire

-¿Te sientes mal Volty?

-Aaah si- siente cuando le retiran las prolongaciones de su entrada.

-Cálmate, respira profundo

-No puedo. Trae el botiquín del baño.

Boris regresa del sanitario con una pequeña cajita metálica, saca el alcohol y le da a oler un poco con un algodón mojado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor- amablemente Boris le empieza a frotar los brazos y las piernas con alcohol viendo con tranquilidad como Voltaire se reconfortaba- Gracias, eso se siente bien.

-Pues creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día.

-Creo que si...¡Achú!

-Salud

-Mhj, gracias... creo que me enfrié mucho por poner los pies en el piso ahorita que platicamos...¡Achú!

-¡Achú, achú! Creo que yo también me enfrié demasiado, mejor vamos a dormirnos.

-Si

-¿Te paso tu pijama de franela?

-Si, por favor- después de eso Boris se fue a su habitación y Voltaire se quedó muy arropado en su cama.

* * *

**HABITACIÓN DE KAI**

Los jóvenes estaban riendo tanto que sus estómagos y espaldas los retorcían del dolor.

K.- No puede ser, les dio gripa por pisar el suelo frío.

Y.- Jajajaja, tenles paciencia, ya están muy viejitos jajajaja

B.- Aaaah carajo, no puedo respirar de la risa...¡Y lo del alcohol!

Todos.- JAJAJAJA jajaja JAJAJAJA

Y.- ¿Nosotros llegaremos a ser tan patéticos de viejitos?

B.- Yo primero me mato...Oye Kai ¿Y que tal si en vez de todo esto hubiera resultado que tu abue es todo un semental?

K.- No, eso era imposible. Por sentido común ese par de viejos no iban a pasar de primera base... ellos ya ni con el himno nacional jajajajaja.

B y Y.- ¿Cómo es eso?

K.- ¿Qué se debe hacer cuando se escucha el himno nacional de cualquier país?

B y Y.- ...- piensan 2 segundos- OO

**.F.I.N.**

WIIII he llegado al final de esta mini coleccion de fics. Quiero agradecer especialmente a **JIM MIZUHARA, DANHK, MARIAN TH CULLEN, KATJA, LACRIMA KISMET, LUCRECIA ARTICA, TARY NAGISA,NEKOT, ENESITA, NARU NARUSEGAWA, ALEZA HIWATARI,NYU, ZETA COMAND Y BIJIN- **HIME por haber dejado reviews con sus comentario y sugerencias y claro, tambien agradecer a quienes leen pero no dejaron mensajitos.

Por ahí del 24 de Septiembre de este año (2008) publicaré un nuevo fic que se llamará "El Hikikomori":

Summary: En ocasiones deseamos estar a solas, pero el aislamiento crónico es un fenómeno que tiene preocupado a Japón. Kai esta en esta situación, pero un gatito tratará de salvarlo de esta situación para que no desperdicie su vida entre 4 paredes.

Esepro verlos por ahí. Besos y sean felices...GRACIAS


End file.
